The present invention relates to a power supply circuit, a voltage conversion circuit, a semiconductor device, a display device, a display panel, and electronic equipment including the power supply circuit and/or the voltage conversion circuit.
A display device and a power supply circuit used to drive the display are incorporated in electronic equipment such as portable telephones, portable information terminals, or game devices. A decrease in power consumption of the display device and the power supply circuit is strongly demanded in order to realize operations for a long period of time by using a battery as a power supply.
The display device includes a display panel body (display) having pixels specified by a plurality of source electrodes and a plurality of gate electrodes which intersect each other, for example. A source driver (source electrode driver circuit) and a gate driver (gate electrode driver circuit) respectively supply a given voltage to source electrodes and gate electrodes, and control the display of the pixels specified by the source electrodes and the gate electrodes in cooperation.